The Diva & The Dog
by AngelCorazon
Summary: Joey/OC. What do you get when you put a Diva in school and she falls for a second rate duelist? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The Diva & The Dog (Joey Wheeler)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Diva, that's what I've been called by so many people in my life. 'She's nothing but a Diva. She acts like a Diva.' I heard as people whispered behind my back or in private. My real name is Miranda Yurinaki or better known by my stage name as Diva. Yep that's right, I'm a singer. I've performed around the world for a while now but everywhere I go I can people won't call me by my real name and they think I give off a diva attitude. If they want a diva then I'll act like one. I'm an only child and my parents are barely there in my life. They're always away doing some kind of business leaving me by myself. My manager Eric is the closest thing I have to a dad, at least he's there for me and he makes decisions that are good for me except one that through me off, school. After I did one of my concerts in a town called Domino City, he sat me down to have a talk. I was staying in a luxurious condo.

"Mandy," I liked the nickname Mandy better than Diva so Eric called me that, "I think it would be great opportunity for you to take a few months off from touring and start going to school." The look on my face must have told him 'are you kidding me?'

"Why? I can always have that tutor with me on tour. What was his name again?" I asked nonchalantly while messing with the ends of my hair.

"His name was Mr. Nakano and if you remember correctly, you made him quit after that little incident where his toupee flew out of the window." Eric said while I snickered.

"Well if he didn't yell at me then no one would have known about little his male pattern baldness problem." I said while Eric was massaging his temples.

"Mandy, this is serious. You're sixteen years old and it's important that you get an education. So tomorrow you'll be starting school at Domino High. I already got the uniform for you and in order to avoid crazy fans I got you a wig and color contacts." Eric told me as he showed me my disguise. My natural dark purple hair would be covered by a black/almost midnight blue wig. Then my unique light golden eyes would be covered by green contacts. The only real problem I had was the uniform, I am NOT about to wear that. If I was going to change my looks then I'm about to change this ugly thing.

"Eric, I'm not wearing this ugly thing." I told him.

"Then what will you wear as a substitute?" Eric questioned me. I threw him a smirk and pulled out a uniform I liked out of my closet and showed it to him.

"I guess that will work, be ready because school starts at eight thirty. Night Mandy." Eric said as he left.

"Night Eric." I said to him. For a thirty nine year old, he was still pretty cool. I got in bed and went to sleep. Maybe going to school won't be a bad thing.

The next morning, my alarm clock woke me up. 'Time to get up.' I thought in my head as I got out of bed. I took my shower, brushed my teeth and went to put on _my_ uniform. If that school doesn't like it then so what? I liked it and that's all that matters. The last thing to do before heading off was to put on my wig and contacts. I looked in the mirror and I was amazed by how I looked, I looked like a regular girl. I heard a knock at my door and saw Eric standing there, he looked just as amazed as I was.

"Wow, you look great although pray you don't get suspended on your first day because of your uniform." Eric said.

"If they do, I don't care." I said as Eric walked me out of the condo. He gave me a map with directions on how to get to Domino High. He said it's about a ten minute walk from here so I started walking. In less than ten minutes I made it to the school and saw a lot of the students were outside relaxing until the bell rang. As I walked into the school gates all the students stopped to look at me. I think they were looking at my uniform. Most of the girls wore pink coats, white shirts, blue skirts and blue bow ties. My uniform was a black form fitting coat with pink trim, a white short sleeved blouse, pink neck tie that hanged loose, and lastly a pink plaid skirt. I had a pink headband on too. I know I had most of the guys attention, what caught my attention was a guy with dirty blond hair sitting under a tree relaxing. I don't know why he caught my attention but he just did. A group of people joined him including a kid who was very short with a start shaped hairstyle with blond, magenta and black in it. 'He must be a rebel.' I thought. I had to go to the principal's office to pick up my schedule so I went inside.

Meanwhile back to Joey. Joey was sitting under a sakura tree with his head leaned back against it.

"Hey Joey!" A voice called out to him making him turn his head in that direction. He saw his friends Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Bakura coming towards him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joey asked them. They could tell Joey only wanted to be by himself if he was thinking about something.

"Okay, spill it dude. What's wrong with you this time?" Tristan said knowing his friend better than anyone else. Joey let out a sigh.

"It's Mai, she told me that she didn't want us to be together anymore." Joey said while Yugi rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay Joey, there are other fish in the sea." Yugi said trying to comfort him.

"But Mai was the only girl I ever truly loved Yug. How do you get over that?" Joey said sinking low.

"Joey, you can over this!" Tea said in a loud voice that scared Joey a little. "She's not the only girl in this universe and she certainly won't be the last."

"Besides," Duke said, "There's plenty of girls here and rumor has it there's a new girl here who definitely hot!" Everyone did a sweatdrop. The bell rang signaling the students that it time for class. Everyone went to their first hour class and the gang shared it together. As the teacher came in he had something to tell the students.

"Students, it is my pleasure to announce that we have a new student. I expect that you all will be nice to her." The teacher said as Duke jumped up and shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Joey was looking out the window barely paying attention until Yugi nudged him a little.

"I wonder what she looks like or is she nice?" Yugi said. The teacher signal for me to come in. I talked to the principal and he said I wouldn't get in trouble for my uniform. As I walked in all of the students looked at me with amazement. I just hoped no one would recognize me as Diva.

"Class this is Miss. Mandy Yurinaki. She just transferred in today and would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher asked me. I just shook my head no. Meanwhile Yugi looked over at Joey to tell him something but looked and saw Joey's head was up and staring at me. His eyes were full of hope.

"Then why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Wheeler over there." The teacher said then Joey stood up.

"That's me! Over here!" Joey shouted waving his hands in the air. I giggled and walked over there and sat next to him.

"Hey, I'm Mandy." I introduced myself to him.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, pro duelist." Joey said as he shook my hand. The thing that got me was his Brooklyn accent. It was hot and his brown eyes were cool too. I think I'm going to like this school even more.

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The Diva & The Dog (Chapter 2)

Recap: Mandy started her first day at Domino High and met Joey Wheeler.

After class was finally over, I was getting ready to pack up when Joey stopped me.

"So Mandy, what class you have do you have after this?" Joey asked me. I pulled out my out my schedule and looked at it. The rest of the gang stood by and looked at us.

"Looks like Joey found someone better after all." Tristan said while the rest nodded except for Duke.

"That's not fair! I saw her first! She should be in love with me like the rest of the girls in this stinking school!" Duke said as Tea cleared her voice obviously. "Except for Tea, I guess she's immune to my charm and good looks."

"Get real Duke, not every girl is interested in you." Tea said as Joey and I were laughing. "Plus they look really cute together."

"You're right Tea." Bakura said as Joey and I approached the group.

"Guess what Yug? Mandy has study hall with us second hour." Joey told him excitingly. When Joey smiled he looked so cute. Joey, Yugi, and I went to study hall and there were other students there that I didn't know. When Joey and Yugi walked in there no one stopped what they were doing but when I got in there it went quiet and then hectic. The girls were surrounding me asking me where I got my skirt and blazer from while guys where admiring me beauty. Joey got up from his seat and yelled at everyone.

"Hey, bug off! Mandy doesn't want ya all over her! Now scram!" Joey shouted causing everyone to cool it and relocate. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much Joey, you don't know how much I hate it when people crowd around me. It's like they don't know when to leave a star alone." I said but then covered my mouth. Joey and Yugi looked at me confusingly.

"Star?" Joey asked.

"I mean like when they stalk famous people." I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"Yeah, ya right about that." Joey agreed with me. 'I need to watch what I say or else I'll blow my cover quick.' I thought in my head.

"Mandy, do you play duel monsters?" Yugi asked me.

"Not anymore." I told him. I always played duel monsters with my dad but since I bearing see him I don't see him anymore, I stop playing the game.

"Then watch and be amazed by the impressive skills of Joey Wheeler. The second best duelist around!" Joey exclaimed.

"Don't you mean second rate? Mutt." A voice said behind me that made Joey very mad.

"Watch it Kaiba! I could kick your butt right now without duel monsters involved." Joey said. Kaiba? Oh no. I know that name all too well. Seto Kaiba's little brother Mokuba would come to most of my concerts and have backstage passes to meet me. I loved Mokuba because he was such a cute kid. Although Seto never said one word to me, he would just give me his cold eyes. I just hope he wouldn't be able to recognize me. Kaiba looked at me and smirked. I don't know what's creepier Kaiba's smirk or his glaze, Joey looked as though he was about to kill Kaiba.

"Err, Rich boy! If you don't move away from Mandy right now I swear I'll break every freakin bone in your body!" Joey screamed. Seeing Joey like that really shocked me, he's very protective. Why Eric couldn't have got me a bodyguard like Joey is a mystery to me.

"Settle down mutt. _Mandy_ can speak for herself. Can't you _Mandy_?" Kaiba asked me. Yugi was the only thing that was keeping Joey from jumping across to choke Kaiba. I was about to say something until the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom. Yugi still had a hold on Joey.

"Come on Joey, Kaiba's not worth it." Yugi tried to tell Joey. Joey gave Kaiba one last look before heading out to find me. I was at my locker trying to get ready for lunch.

"Mandy, there you are." Joey said coming up to me. "Don't let Kaiba get to you. He's nothing but I big, fat, ego manic, and workaholic."

"I'm okay, I'll meet you guys in the lunchroom. I just have to go to the bathroom first." I told them and Joey wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Tryin to fix your makeup? You look great to me Mandy." He said, I felt something I never felt before. I felt myself blushing.

"Thanks for the complement." I told him as I made my way to the restroom. Yugi looked at Joey and saw Joey had his eyes on my intently. 'I think Joey's heart is feeling much better.' Yugi thought. I made it to the restroom and I had to make sure no one was in there. When I thought they coast was clear, I took my wig off to let my hair breathe and put my contact solution in my eyes. After I was done I put my wig back on and made sure it looked natural. Just as I opened the door about to walk out until I saw Kaiba standing in the doorway stopping me. His had a smirk on his face.

"Hello again _Mandy_." He said in a voiced laced with lust. I tried to push past him but he had an iron grip on my wrist twisting it behind my back. "What's the hurry _Mandy? _ Or shall I call you Diva?" Kaiba said as he pulled off my wig exposing my hair. I finally broke free of his grip.

"How did you know it was me?" I finally spoke to him as I snatched my wig from him.

"Even an idiot should've known it was you but I guess Wheeler is a bigger idiot than I thought." Kaiba said.

"Shut up." I told him, "Joey is a great guy unlike you." I could feel Kaiba's hand on my shoulder turning me around to face him.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again or else I'll spill your little secret." Kaiba said.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged him.

"I would and believe me everyone would know in less than a minute." Kaiba said. I hated him for putting me in this position.

"Fine." I said as he smirked again.

"Good girl." Kaiba said leaving me in the restroom alone. I turned around to make sure I was alright and rushed to the cafeteria. I saw Joey and the gang already sitting down and Joey had his mouth full of food.

"Hey, Mandy. Over here!" Joey shouted with a full mouth. I walked over and sat next to him. Joey and Tristan continued their game while Tea looked at me.

"Mandy, you and I have got to have more female friends." Tea told me. All I could do was laugh. I never had real friends before, I guess it was because I had trust issues but these guys seem okay.

End Of Chapter 2


End file.
